Chains
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Tasuku has been held captive by Kyoya for five years. He's had hope that he would one day be free from Kyoya Gaen, but as the days went by, that hope became more bleak. It wasn't until someone unexpected came into his life where he would finally see the light. Implied KyoTasu and sort of RouTasu


Warning: Abuse, Rape Mention (sort of?) and Cliff hanger. You've been warned.

This was something I wrote and posted on Tumblr but decided to post it here too because YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH BUDDYFIGHT FANFICTION.

* * *

In the darkness you see nothing, you hear nothing, only the sound of your heart hammering in your chest, and the chains around your wrists clicking loudly with each move you make. You learn to never make a sound, you don't speak unless spoken to, you don't leave the room unless he's there with you, you don't do anything unless he tells you to. You have no free will of your own.

Anything you do wrong could mean the end of your life.

So, you stay silent and you do as he says. It is your only chance for survival. Your hope that you will one day make it out of the hell you're in gives you the strength not to break. You won't allow him to break you.

That was what Tasuku learned from his years of being trapped. His years of being held in captivity by a man he trusted. No one has come to save him just yet. His friends have been searching, he knows they have, he sees all over the news every day. He sees their tears, their pleas for his return. And he can't do a damn thing to give them that. He's stuck in these walls, chained down with no escape.

He's no where...and yet he's everywhere. Watching. Waiting.

" _It's only a matter of time before he kills me."_

* * *

"You didn't eat your dinner." Kyoya stated., his voice melancholy as he watched Tasuku stare down at his meal, now cold and untouched.

"I'm not hungry." Tasuku replied.

Kyoya's stare tightened, displeased by Tasuku's actions. He reached under the table and grabbed the chains tightly in his hands. He yanked as hard as he could. Tasuku hit the edge of the table, his chest ramming into the wood surface hard, his ribs colliding with it. The wind being knocked out of him. He held his stomach, he kept his head down, biting his lip to not scream out.

He bruised two of his ribs that day.

"What have I told you about not eating? You'll get sick." Kyoya growled.

"I'm sorry." Tasuku mumbled.

Kyoya stood up from the table and walked over to Tasuku. He grabbed the blue haired teen by his arm and pulled him to his feet. Said boy bit his lip as hard as he could to not let out a single hiss of pain. When he was to his feet, Kyoya took him back to his room. Tasuku knew what it was that was coming. It happened whenever Kyoya was in the mood. That didn't mean that Tasuku has gotten used to it.

Opening the door, Kyoya walked inside with Tasuku at his side. Looking around the large and extravagant room, he checked to make sure everything was in order. When he was satisfied, he led Tasuku over to the bed and sat him down.

"Do you understand what it is I'm trying to do here?" Kyoya asked.

Tasuku said nothing. He kept his eyes locked with Kyoya's and yet he never spoke. The staring lasted only seconds before Kyoya took Tasuku's chin roughly in his hands. Tasuku flinched visibly. Glaring into Tasuku's eyes, Kyoya wanted nothing more than to tear Tasuku down, he wanted for Tasuku to plead to him for mercy, to rip away his smartass attitutude and show him who was in charge.

"Take off your shirt." Kyoya ordered.

Tasuku remained still. He didn't listen. He wanted to fight. He wanted to stand up for himself and say no. Kyoya didn't like that. Kyoya grabbed Tasuku's chained wrists and held them over his head. Tasuku struggled in Kyoya's hold, wanting to break away. But he could nothing. He had no strength, no way out. He kicked his legs as hard as he could, but Kyoya held them down as well, his body on top of him held him down onto the bed. Tasuku knew there was no way out. He was trapped in the hold of Kyoya Gaen.

He began to undo Tasuku's buttons, one by one. His touch was cold, he wanted to get away. His fingers felt like ice on his skin. He wanted them removed from his body, to move away from his man and hide from him. But he couldn't. With his shirt now open and his chest exposed, those cold fingers moved down his chest, tracing every bruise, every scar, every scratch. Tasuku felt his touch on him and he hated it. Every moment, every second that it happened he felt disgusted with himself. He was disgusted that he was allowing this man to touch him in this way, allowing him to touch the marks on his body that were created by him.

"You bruise so easily." Kyoya mumbled. His fingers brushed over the bruises over his ribs that were beginning to form from his attack just minutes before. He moved so that his face hovered over Tasuku's chest. He smiled to himself. "But that's okay. No one can see you but me. You have no reason to feel insecure. The only one who can see you, that can touch you," He kissed the bruise gently. He grinned. "...Is me."

Tasuku shuttered under Kyoya's touch. "Stop this." He struggled again under Kyoya. "Let me go."

"I think not." Kyoya said. Moving closer to Tasuku, his lips hovering just inches from Tasuku's, he stared into Tasuku eyes, teasing him. "You belong to me, Tasuku Ryuenji. No one is coming to save you." He moved closer. "No one."

Tasuku closed his eyes and let Kyoya do as he wished. Because he knew he was right. No one was coming to save him. He was going to be stuck here forever. He no longer had a will of his own.

What was the point in trying?

* * *

It's been months since that night. The images in his mind have yet to fade, they never fade, and they never will. His touch, his kiss, his stare, it was burned permanently into his mind. Nothing has been done to rid himself of it.

Right now, Tasuku was in his room, the tv was on to the news. Kyoya sat by his side, an arm around him as he laid against his side. Kyoya looked down on him, a smile on his face as he saw Tasuku somewhat calming. The top news story that was on at the moment: Tasuku's kidnapping. On screen was police officer Tsugari Takihara, speaking on behalf of Tasuku that he was working to find him. Then it showed a clip of Gao Mikado, a friend of Tasuku speaking out, telling the world that he wasn't going to rest until his friend was found safe.

And yet its been five years; and so far nothing has changed.

"Your friend is eager to see you again." Kyoya said. His fingers running through Tasuku's hair. "It's a shame that his wish will never come true."

"...yeah."

The vibrating of a cell phone on the table took the mood away from the situation and Tasuku was grateful. Kyoya took the cell phone in his hand and looked to Tasuku. Tasuku nodded, a silent promise that he would remain silent. Kyoya would then answer his phone.

"This is Kyoya Gaen." Silence. Kyoya simply listened to what the person on the other end had to say. The look in his eyes showed that something was wrong. After a few minutes, Kyoya hung up the phone and turned to Tasuku. "There's a problem at the office that needs my looking in to. I will be back in a few hours." Standing up from the couch, Kyoya walked over to the couch rack and grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. "Don't even try to run. You're chained up, the doors and the windows are armed. You can't leave. So, I'll be back before you know it."

Tasuku watched as Kyoya left the home. He stayed on the couch, laying down on the couch and watching the news. Seeing Gao's face on the screen, calling out to him. He couldn't take it. He grabbed the remote and switched the tv off. It was complete silence in the home now.

He couldn't move from the couch, his arms bound and the chains locked to the couch, he could only move a few dozen feet before the chain could go no further. All he could was watch television or simply sit in silence. So, he opted for the second option. He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.

He slept and he dreamed of freedom.

* * *

It was while he slept that something happened. The door to the home opened and someone walked in. A voice called out for Kyoya, but got no reply. Walking inside, the owner of the voice walked further into the home, not knowing what to expect.

"Kyoya? Where are you? I have what you asked for!"

Sleeping eyes opened, slowly and drowsy. He rose from the couch when he heard footsteps moving closer to the room. Suspecting it was Kyoya, he rose from the bed, ready to greet him.

But when he stepped into the room, he realized that he was wrong. This man was not Kyoya. He stared at this man in shock. He too starred his way, shock in his eyes as well.

"What...what is this?" He walked closer to Tasuku only for Tasuku to step back, the chains on his wrists clanking. "Why are you chained up like that? And who the hell are you?"

The man walked up to him, Tasuku looked into his eyes, they shook with fear and surprise. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what to think. This person was unknown to him.

He reached his chained hands out to him, his fingers just barely grabbed two of Rouga's fingers from his left hand. "Please…" He stepped closer and laid his head in his chest. "...save me. Get me out of here."

Tears rolled down Tasuku's cheeks. The events that have played out throughout his trapping played out all at once. Everything that Kyoya has done to him, he remembered in that moment. Arms wrapped him tight, he felt safer. This person was his going to help him. He just knew it.

"Just what the hell happened to you?!" He muttered.

His touch was warm compared to Kyoya's. He enjoyed his touch, his warmth.

"Don't let me go."

"I won't." Tan fingers ran through his hair, sharp wolf like eyes looked down on him with empathy. "I'll never let you go."

That was when the door opened again. And Kyoya returned home.


End file.
